


Boss in Bed

by SquigglySky



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mob AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySky/pseuds/SquigglySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mobster Tony and henchman/right hand man/lover Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> mobster au bc fuck yes?
> 
> it's a finished version of a prompt I finished some 2+ years ago lol
> 
> also Missingnolovesfic helped beta and also added some of the sweet stuff here, thanks darling~

Tony let Bucky push him down against the mattress, just a few inches below the pillows before the younger man climbed on top. Tony’s daredevil grin appeared instantly, spreading his legs for Bucky, all but dragging him in by lust alone. The brunet chuckled and leaned down, his tattoo covered right arm and left steel arm placed close to Tony’s side.

“You did well today,” Tony said as Bucky lifted a hand to trace it down his scarred chest and over his abs.

“Anything for the boss.” Bucky replied, grinning when Tony huffed “But I live to make you happy…” And with that he dragged blunt nails across a nipple, making the genius gasp and arch up, eyes not closing, but falling slightly.

“Yes, you made me very happy. Hammer’s been a thorn in my side for too long, glad he's gone,” Tony muttered, shuddering as Bucky’s fingers played down his abs to pick at the band of his boxer briefs.

“Glad my services can be of... help...” Bucky said, grunting when Tony lifted his hips to grind against him. “and other... services,” he groaned. Tony laughed and rolled his hips, getting more friction between their bodies.

“And you know what that means,” Tony hoarsely rasped, licking his lips as Bucky’s hand closed tight on his hip, keeping him still.

“I get a prize?” the ex-soldier answered, eyes dancing in amusement and lust. Tony's answering grin was more than enough of an answer.

“I thought I made it quite clear,” the genius murmured. “I mean, it's not as if we haven't done this a gajillion times already,” he continued.

“Gajillion isn’t a word... and you’re the genius between the two of us,” Bucky said, leaning down to drag his tongue across the crisscross of scars on Tony’s chest.

“I’m making it a word, just- fuck.” He gasped, arching into Bucky’s touch. “And you need to get out of those fucking briefs before I rip them off,” Tony grunted and Bucky laughed, sitting up. His hands went up to catch Tony's, pinning them beside his head.

“Really? How?” he teased. Tony raised an eyebrow at him, but otherwise didn't move.

“Well boss?” Bucky whispered as he leaned down to kiss Tony's chin, teeth and tongue pushing against his beard. It made Tony positively growl.

“Get your fucking dick in me Barnes or gajillion is the only thing you'll be saying from now on,” Tony growled, but Bucky chuckled, knowing full well Tony didn't really mean it. After all, the only place Tony let anyone order him around was in bed, and Bucky was the only person he let into said bed these days. Releasing Tony’s hands, Bucky sat up to push his briefs down, just enough to get his cock out, and Tony licked his lips, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Then the ex-soldier grabbed a hold of his Boss’ briefs and worked them up and off, leaving Tony on full display. This wasn’t exactly a new view for Bucky, whose eyes roved down Tony’s body, and he wrapped a hand around Tony’s dick, feeling it become fully hard in his hand.

“Mmm.. come on,” Tony moaned and jerked his hips up to thrust into Bucky’s hand, and the brunet released him, making the genius grunt and glare. Then the ex-soldier got off the bed to strip off the briefs and grabbed the bottle of lube that stood on the chest by the bathroom door. Once he’d returned to bed and squirted a good amount of the lube onto the palm of his flesh and bone hand, he wasted no time to reach down and prep Tony. He reached down and pushed a slick finger against Tony’s hole, the light pressure enough for his muscles to give. It looked almost like the greedy hole swallowed the tip of Bucky’s finger, and Bucky couldn’t help but swallow roughly at the thought. He pushed in further, feeling Tony clench around his finger impatiently as he searched for that one spot that never failed to pull a moan out of his lover. Tony lifted his hips pointedly, catching the ex-soldier’s eyes.

“C’mon Buck,” he rasped, throat gone tight. “You know I can take it. Gimme more. Just one more finger, come on, please.”

“As the Boss commands,” Bucky joked, voice hoarse with desire. He withdrew the finger he already had in Tony, slicked it and another up with more lube before gently pressing in again. His boss maked a choked off sound, sending shivers down Bucky’s spine. He bend over to grab another kiss. Bucky had been holding back the urge for three days, when he started the mission, and there was only so long Bucky could go without sex. Tony grinned up at him, shuddering whenever they made contact by skin. Licking his lips, Tony lifted his hips for Bucky to get a move on, which he did. He felt almost clumsy with his hands as he wrapped a hand around his own cock to cover it with lube and then press against Tony, who groaned. His thighs trembled as the young man pressed into him, breaching him in a long, deep stroke and Tony just moaned, throwing his head back as he welcomed the intrusion, clenching and unclenching around Bucky, who grunted and slowly came to a stop once he was all the way in.

“Fuck- move move move!” Tony commanded hoarsely and pushed against Bucky, who grabbed him by the hips and pulled back slowly, only to thrust back in, hard. Tony arched, crying out as Bucky set a fast pace.

“Anything for you, Tony.” 

 


End file.
